


Side Adventures of Toyotama the Night Elf

by Terrafilo



Series: Toyotama the Night Elf [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: What happens on the side missions for our dear Champion? Come along and find out!





	1. Broken

It had been a relaxing few days within the Fel Hammer. No new sightings of Legion soldiers, no war declarations with the factions or even people coming for Illidan’s head. It was too quiet for some of the Demon Hunters, who went off to join forces on the ground for the moment. Though Jace, Altruis and Kayn remained at Illidan’s side, planning their next moves and future endeavors against the burning legion. It was Kayn that broke the silence first, “It’s painfully stagnant..I daresay we’re becoming bored.” 

Jace scoffed at that notion “We could be planning for more attacks and finishing off the Legions supply portals.” He offered, shaking his head with a chuckle as Kayn waved him off. “No, I’d like something more entertaining to happen.”

“Oh I suppose like a crisis?”

“Perhaps-”

From the entrance of the Fel Hammer, Allari ran in frantically, her front drenched in blood. “Help!” She leapt from the ledge and landed near the four, her breathing ragged and broken. “There was an ambush, Legion soldiers by the thousands descended upon our hold in the Broken Isles, there were only a few casualties and the rest of us evacuated but..” She paused, hesitation in her voice and even posture. 

“Spit it out. But what?” Illidan stood and readied his weapons, the other demon hunters looked on with a slight bounce in their step. Allari’s face twisted with a grimace, “the champion Toyotama stayed behind, giving us time to evacuate the civilians and get our own out.” 

Frozen for a moment, the three soon sprung into action along with Illidan himself. After making sure Allari got the medical attention she needed, they used a portal to take themselves down to the battlefield.

Jace was the first to rush out of the portal, scanning their hold with a frown. It was burning with fel fire and caked in blood. Bodies piled up as they gingerly walked through the camp, noting that the Legion soldiers were either beheaded or sliced in half. Toyotama had been through here. Silent glances were exchanged, and their pace quickened when they saw a glaive shattered in half. The four reached a clearing, hearts pounding in their chest as they scanned around looking for a sign that their champion was alive. “Toyotama!” Jace’s yell rang out through the field, stepping over bodies and finishing off stragglers. “Toyotama if you’re there say something!” 

When nothing was heard it was now Altruis’ turn to search frantically for the champion, Kayn and Illidan trailing behind, looking through bodies and pools of blood. 

“L-Lord…” A soft sound was heard over the other’s yelling. Illidan stopped, looking towards a tree on the edge of the clearing. He rushed over, throwing bodies aside and away from the trunk. Illidan threw the last corpse off of Toyotama, a shaky breath escaped him. “Champion.” His covered eyes scanning her broken body.

“L...ord…Illid...an” She spoke softly, a hand coming up to reach for him, which Illidan took carefully. “Quiet…don’t speak.” Illidan raised his free hand and called the others to his side. “Don’t crowd her, Kayn, make us a portal to Dalaran. I believe the healers that Khadgar has at his disposal will be more favorable.” His eyes went back to looking at Toyotama, her legs were broken, shattered and bent in odd angles. Grimacing, he looked away and barked at Kayn to hurry up with their portal. Who in turn snapped back at Illidan, shocking the others in doing so, saying he was going as fast as he could. 

When the portal finally opened, Illidan gingerly lifted Toyotama into his arms, stunning even himself with how careful he was with the Illidari. She flinched and whimpered at even the slightest touch, body shaking and shivering as Illidan moved to stand. “Is she...going to-” Altruis stopped himself, not wanting the answer to his own question. They all silently acknowledged her broken limbs, and body caked in blood.

“All we can do now is get her to a healer. That will be her best chance at survival.” Illidan knew that the demon hunter had an immortal soul, but the body must exist for her to come back from the dead. Walking through the portal, he left the three there to gather their thoughts and Toyotama’s shattered warglaives. 

….

Kayn and the others soon joined Illidan at Dalaran’s hospital, he was sitting on the edge of a free cot which looked comical under the giant Illidari. “She’s stable.” he said, voice low as to not wake Toyotama. Jace breathed out a sigh of relief and sat opposite of Illidan, gently taking one of Toyotama’s hands in his own. “Careful.” Illidan warned, a hint of malice in his voice as Jace looked over her body. 

“H-Hello uh…” A nurse slinked closer and held up a clipboard with Toyotama’s information on it. “I have the medical examiner's report for the majority of her wounds..” Nodding as Illidan gestured for her to continue, she took a deep breath. “Well...her external wounds were many lacerations in her legs, arms, stomach, back, and 23 arrow wounds around two to five inches deep…” Trailing off, she flipped the page and winced “Internal wounds are: Abdominal bleeding, the bones in her leg were shattered, and both hips dislocated. Her hip also has a significant fracture, along with her spine which has numerous micro fractures, half of her ribs were broken and those shards punctured her lungs.” Flipping the page again, she scanned what was written. “Her nose and jaw are broken, superficial cuts on her lips and cheeks, we also had to shave a portion of her hair to open up a cranial window to allow for swelling.” The nurse tucked the clipboard away and looked over at Toyotama “and the last is...well...her wings were burned off.” 

A collective gasp rung through the room, Jace standing with confusion in his eyes. “I asked her what happened because I was aware that you Illidari can summon and put away your wings at will... she said she used them to shield the villagers and allow them safe passage.” After bowing to Illidan, she left the clipboard with the men before going back within the hospital. 

Illidan was the first to speak, taking her hand once more. “You three will be on watch twenty four seven. Jace will do morning watch, Altruis afternoon, and Kayn at night. I will find who launched this attack and deal with that. Any complaints?” He asked, the three men murmuring a collective ‘no’. 

“L..ord...Ill…” 

Their gazes fell on Toyotama, Illidan gently holding her hand. “I am here.”

“Save..d...town...Allari...and oth-” she coughed, her lungs squeezing out a whimper from the warrior. “Others...safe?” Toyotama’s eyes fluttered open, though the flame of her eyes was dull. Briefly, Illidan wondered why she wasn’t signing. A quick glance to her medical report confirmed his suspicions and made his blood boil.

[ Digital bones shattered - 10 / 28 remain intact ]

Standing, Illidan gently set Toyotama’s hand down and took one of his own glaives from his back, setting it next to the bed. “You did well, Champion. All who were at that camp were saved...there were unavoidable casualties but you prevented a massacre. When you are healed return this to me.” Gesturing to his glaive, Illidan regarded Toyotama once more as he left.

Toyotama’s eyes began to droop, the medication that the healers provided her proved to be strong. She glanced up at the others, breathing evening out as her eyes slid shut. 

“She needs her rest...and we need to do as Illidan said.” Jace made his way out of the hospital with the others following behind “Though he didn’t forbid us to look for the culprit while we’re not on duty.” 

Altruis and Kayn nodded silently, Altruis remained behind so he could stand guard, though he wished the others well in their search.

Someone had to pay for this, and pay they will.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to pay, and someone would.

Months had passed since the assault on the Demon Hunter’s encampment, and finally, after all this time Illidan finally made a breakthrough as to who caused this invasion. A scientist who cast away his name opened his own Legion Portal for reasons unknown.

Illidan slammed a man against the wall of a dungeon, eyes practically burning through his blindfold. “You…” He growled and leaned closer, their noses practically touching. “You’re the one who opened the Legion Portal!?” Voice rising, Illidan pushed the man higher up on the wall, back grinding into the stone.

“Of course! Why not? The Legion already had a hold in the Broken Isles and I was conducting an experiment! It failed so I’ll have to do it again-” The man choked and cried out as the Demon Hunter rapped his head against the wall. “Why are you so upset, betrayer, casualties are normal to you right?” Sneering, hands came up in a shrug as he regarded Illidan. “That demon hunter was a good pawn...I learned a lot from the blood she shed, hers and the Legions.” 

Rage built up in Illidan’s chest, hands gripping the hem of the human’s shirt tighter, claws shredding the material with ease. “Silence.” 

“Did you come too late? Did you miss her crying out for someone to help her?”

“Keep talking and I’ll torture you for millenia.”

“Her voice was so sweet Illidan. Whimpers and tears come naturally for this demon hunter. But what will you do? Become the monster you know you are and kill me?”

Illidan snarled and threw him against another wall, wings unfurling and eyes glowing with anger. “I will take pleasure in wiping you off of this planet!”

“Be my guest, but that’ll just prove to Archmage Khadgar that you’re not to be trusted, you can’t even put aside your rage long enough to be rational.” The man cackled and threw his head back, eyes gleaming as Illidan raised his warglaive, thrusting forward and-...

Nothing.

The quiet lull of the room was almost overbearing, Illidan’s heavy breathing broke that silence, his eyes focused on a hand that was gently holding the end of his warglaive. That hand came up and moved in a pattern, ‘talking’ to Illidan.

‘My Lord.’

Illidan looked up at the figure and soon his breathing evened out. 

“He’s the one who did this.”

‘I know.’

“He deserves to suffer after what he did to you.”

‘I know.’

“He forced you to speak by shattering your hands!”

‘I know.’

Toyotama walked closer to Illidan, gently pushing his glaive down, taking his free hand in her own.

‘The others are waiting.’

“Yes…”

The man laughed and kicked a foot at Illidan, “I knew you were too weak to follow through, even a lackey has control over you.” Though he had been laughing, the man soon yelped and cried out in pain. Toyotama sunk a shard of her glaive through his foot, forcing him to stand up soon after. Her eyes began to flame, burning holes into the man’s eyes as he screamed for mercy. His wails bounced around the room and slowly died off into soft whimpering, calloused hands coming up to cover the holes in his head. As the man cowered in Toyotama’s arms, she scowled and spoke softly.

“Do not mistake my mercy for kindness.”

Toyotama restrained him and dropped the man to the floor, his soft sobbing being the only sound in the room. Her hands lifted once more, signing to Illidan.

‘My Lord’

Reaching behind her, she unhooked Illidan’s second glaive from her back, holding it out to the man. After a pause, Illidan reached out to take it and settle the pair onto his own back. 

After sharing a glance, Toyotama gently took Illidan’s arm, the pair leaving the scientist to grovel on the floor, awaiting an unknown fate.


	3. Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can you carry until your arms are full? Moreso, how much can you carry until you fall?

“Because of all your efforts, fighting the Burning Legion, we will take a break or vacation of sorts. A week should be sufficient. We shall meet again in that time.” Illidan addressed the Illidari in front of him, some cheering and others saluting him. He dismissed the room and watched as the champion below began to vibrate with joy. She happily signed to Kayn and the others, looking up at Illidan gleefully. “I take it you are the most excited, Champion?” Moving down to the others, Illidan addressed Toyotama to her delight. By now the group had learned most of what they needed to know in order to communicate with Toyotama. Now whenever she signed it was mostly understood.   
  
‘Yes! A week’s break! I’m so excited’

“Why is that?”    
  
‘Shopping! I want to go to Dalaran’s shops and get new clothes and armor!’   
  
Toyotama bounced around, but she leapt a little too high, crashing down onto the floor with a muffled yelp. The men grimaced and Jace knelt to help Toyotama back up, her glee filled expression was gone, a harrowed gaze was replaced in its stead. “Are...you okay?” Jace asked, faltering as Toyotama wrapped her arms around her body, jerking away from the man.    
  
Silence overtook their group. It had been months since Toyotama was bedridden and close to death, and though her injuries and body were healed, her wings were still gone and would likely never return. Jace remembered the fun Toyotama had with flying and gliding, using those wings of hers to float and join their flying mounts in the sky. But now she was grounded, possibly forever.   
  
“Toyotama-” Reaching out, Jace recoiled as she slapped his hand away, pained eyes looked up at him before she turned to leave. He watched Toyotama run through the portal, likely retreating to her room within Dalaran’s Windrunner Sanctuary.    
  


\-------    
  
After a few hours had passed, Jace stopped by Toyotama’s room, rapping on the door gently. “Toyotama, are you here?” He asked, pressing his ear to the door. Inside he heard soft shuffling, and her door unlocking. That was a good sign, he thought. Standing up straight, Jace smiled a little as her door opened “Do you want to go shopping now?” Pausing, he breathed out a happy sigh when he saw her nod and slink out of the room. “Great!”    
  
Silence overtook the pair as they wandered around the shops, occasionally Toyotama would glance at something, but it was painfully obvious that she was only going through the motions. “Are you…” Jace’s voice trailed off and he sighed softly, watching the champion silently stare off into the distance. “I’m sorry.” He put a hand on her shoulder, urging her to look at him. “I thought bringing you here would cheer you up but I was wrong. If you want to go back you can.”    
  
A few tense moments ticked by with Toyotama’s dull eyes looking up into Jace’s. She blinked once, then twice, turning to walk back up the pathways that led up to their rooms. Watching her go was painful for Jace, who decided to continue through the shops, how could he heal those wounds of hers? Physical wounds were easy to fix, but emotional scars would take much longer.   
  
\-------

What is she without her wings?  **Are you only your wings?** Could she even get them back? The voice called from within her head.  **You’ll only lose them again, you’re weak.** Toyotama stood and threw her chair against the wall, a silent snarl leaving her lips as her eye beams slashed through her desk. 

Rage. 

Rage was all she felt within her body.  **Embrace your anger.** She lost her wings for good, forever, and for doing a good deed.  **You didn’t save them all.** Closing her eyes, she breathed out and brought her hands up to cover her ears. 

It’s too loud.   
  


_ Toyotama looked around the battlefield, the Legion had made a surprise attack on their hold in the Broken Isles. Signing, she instructed Allari to move their soldiers to the Fel Hammer and the civilians to another encampment. “I’ll be back with Lord Illidan and the others, Toyotama! I promise.” Watching Allari go, she readied her warglaives and charged forward, slashing through the demons that appeared from the Legion Portals. Hundreds more piled out, that would be her first mission. Dashing forward she hacked down the giants and tore off the heads of foot soldiers, just getting to the portals proved difficult without backup. Toyotama brought her wings up and thrust herself up into the air, bringing the point of her glaives down onto the first portal, shattering it. Turning back upon the field of Legion, she threw herself back into the fray, giving no time to wince and cry out whenever a weapon pierced her body. _

_ White fire flashed through the wounds. It burns! Toyotama bit her lip and ripped out the arrows in her back, throwing the glaive to cut down the archers. “H-Help!” Time slowed as her head turned to look towards the evacuating civilians, a little girl had fallen and her parents scrambled to shield their child.  _

_ Their screams were drowned out with the fire being breathed on to them, but it didn’t hurt the family. Slowly, they opened their eyes and gasped, finding Toyotama leaning over them with her wings spread wide, absorbing the fire. Her remaining glaive stabbed into the ground, bracing her body from the blast. The child reached up gently, putting their small hands on the champion's cheeks. “Are...you an angel?” They asked, not receiving an answer as their parents pulled them closer. “Run.” Toyotama urged them to go and sighed happily when she saw their figures disappear over the hill.  _ __  
_  
_ __ Toyotama cried out and collapsed, feeling her wings burn and crumble at the edges was mortifyingly painful, but it drove her to stand and take up her glaive, the other forgotten among the bodies of archers. Turning back to the field she moved to run forward once more-

Sharp knocking jolted Toyotama out of her trance, breathing ragged and pained. 

  
“Champion? Are you in here?” The voice asked. She took up her glaives and locked them onto her back, opening the door to address whoever was at her door. 

  
‘Hello Archmage Khadgar.’ Toyotama signed, tired eyes looking over the Mage.

“I heard a crash, is everything alright..?” His voice trailed off as his eyes looked upon the destroyed room behind the champion.   
  
‘I’m fine, please excuse me.’ Moving past Khadgar, she shut the door and began to walk towards Krasus’ Landing. When she arrived, she greeted the griffon master, asking to borrow a scroll for the day. “Why sure! Just please remember to bring it back okay? This is my prized griffon.” He handed the scroll to Toyotama who summoned the bird rather quickly. ‘Thank you.’ 

After a few minutes of flying, she ushered the Griffon to land at the former camp, letting it back into the scroll soon after. Toyotama set the scroll down next to her bag and unhooked her glaives, gripping them tightly she walked forward and into the battlefield.

The ground was scorched, black soot coated the earth that Toyotama walked across. Her body lurched, and breathing quickened as she walked further into the field. 

_ “No! Please!” Screaming overtook the sounds of battle, Toyotama turned to help whoever was shouting but winced as a fel bat pinned them to the floor, digging its fangs into their shoulder. Another woman reached out to Toyotama, only to have her body crushed by an Ogre.  _

A cold sweat ran through Toyotama’s body, tears already gathering in her eyes as they locked onto the Orge’s corpse. It had been overturned to recover the civilian's body, the monster forgotten in the rubble. 

_ “You better hope that you can do this alone.” A soldier hissed at her, digging his knife into her back. The man leaned closer to the night elf’s ear “You’re cannon fodder. No one’s going to save you.” Toyotama whipped her glaive around and snarled as the man dodged her. “Allari only ran to save herself. No one’s coming. Not even Lord Illidan” _

_  
_ Toyotama screamed, throwing a glaive into the forest, felling a few trees in the process. As the glaive came flying back she grabbed it, body wobbling a little with the recoil. Her eyes frantically scanned the field, looking at the giant horn that had been embedded in the ground. 

Jailers.    
  
_ Dozens of them had been scattered around the field, those that had been cut down by Toyotama filled the air with their screams. Those that lived for the time being captured civilians and Demon Hunters that lagged behind. She tried her best to free the prisoners, managing to release them all had been a sigh of relief for Toyotama. As they fled, she used her body as a shield once more, taking the hits, stabs, and blasts of magic so the freed could escape.  _

Reeling, Toyotama stumbled back and felt her stomach twist and knot. Her mind swirled and throbbed as her body trembled and curled in on itself. Though instead of collapsing she braced herself with her glaive, slowly looking up to the battlefield once more.

_ Flaming eyes locked onto the demons pouring out of the second and thankfully third and last portal. They were placed near each other much to Toyotama’s relief. Her body lurched forward and began its slaughter towards the Legion Portals. Behind her, she felt a wave of magic wash over her as the townsfolk and Demon Hunters warped away. Freezing, Toyotama closed her eyes, opening them to allow her spectral sight to wash over the field and land behind her. _

_  
_ _ Gone. All of the living civilians are gone. All of the Demon Hunters are gone. Gone. No one’s here. Just the Demons, and the Demon Hunter. _

_ Toyotama’s body was still, the demons around her decided to take advantage and piled up on the woman, pinning her body to the floor. _

_ Alone. Toyotama was finally alone. _ __  
_  
_ __ Fel energy swirled around the Champion, green electricity crackled around her legs and flowed up to her horns.

A portal opened up behind Toyotama, stepping out of it was Jace and the others. Surprisingly Archmage Khadgar had tagged along with the Demon Hunters, saying that he too was worried about Toyotama. Pausing, Khadgar raised his staff in caution “Toyotama?” He called out, though he soon was silenced by Illidan. “She’s deaf to the world...her body is reliving the battle.”   
  
_ Beams of fire shot out of the pile of Legion soldiers, pained yelps and wails surged through their bodies. Slowly Toyotama stood and chuckled, it was a deep bass that rumbled across the now silent warfield.  _

Her body had changed rather drastically. Khadgar stepped back as he looked upon the Champion. Pale lavender skin had turned a dark violet, the red marks that tore through her skin swirled and now glowed with venom green fel energy. Toyotama’s horns began to unravel and curve forward, elongating and growing rougher in texture. Slender legs morphed into cloven hooves and armor ripped and shredded to make room for her new body.    
  
The rumble of Toyotama’s laugh made Khadgar’s blood run cold, never hearing their lighthearted Champion sound so...so sinister. Taking another step back, he watched as Toyotama turned towards the five, grip tightening on her glaives. “Stay back.” Illidan stepped forward and drew his glaives, “I will wear her out, or keep her busy until the nightmare ends.” 

_ Toyotama’s eyes locked onto the demon before her, glaive rising to challenge the beast. “Do you really think you can win?” The voice rumbled and washed over Toyotama, her bones cracked as she rolled her shoulders. The champions mouth parted, fangs glimmering dangerously in the light. A pregnant pause took over the field as the demon sneered, ready to jeer once more at the champion’s inadequacies.  _

_ “I don’t need to win.”  _ __  
_  
_ __ Toyotama’s voice was gravelly, fel fire escaping her mouth as she spoke.

_ “Lord Illidan WILL come.”  _ __  
__  
_ Then she disappeared.  _ __  
__  
_ Immediately, the demon turned around and blocked Toyotama’s glaive with his own, feet digging into the ground to brace himself against the impact. The pair clashed and exchanged testing blows with each other, trying to find a weakness within their opponent. _ __  
  


_ Sparks flew from their weapons, Toyotama’s glaive gaining cracks as the Demon’s sword began to chip. A near maniacal grin plastered itself onto the champions face, discarding the glaive in favor of leaping into the air as her eyes burned with a flame. They shot out beams towards the demon and enveloped it in fel fire. _

_ It barely escaped that with its life, though it was missing its arm and a decent amount of blood, the demon smirked as it held up a scroll. “Even if I fall there’ll be more! You won't win! You’re nothing but a pebble in the Legion’s path!” He dropped the scroll, letting it fall to the ground in an attempt to summon another Legion Portal.  _ __  
__  
_ Toyotama took up her glaive again, lunging forward as she plunged the blade into the demon’s heart, feeling her body shudder as it absorbed its soul. “I am a Demon Hunter!” She bared her teeth and focused all of the energy she had into her chest. “I am the Champion of the Illidari” _ __  
__  
_ The marks along her skin began to glow brighter, electricity crackling around her once more. “I am the one Lord Illidan chose!” _ __  
__  
_ Toyotama’s eyes flamed brighter, bursts of fel energy shot out of her marks and chest, sending a barrage of fire and energy into the Demon’s corpse and the still-forming portal. The structure began to crack under the force of Toyotama’s attack. Cracks become fissures, and soon they traveled across the portal. _ __  
_  
_ **_“I AM TOYOTAMA!”_ **

_ Finally, the portal shattered, the explosion sending Toyotama’s body through the forest. Slamming against the trees who in turn began to splinter, the impacts shattered her legs, body being scraped up as it tumbled through the debris. The Champion’s back was thrown roughly against a tree trunk, the explosion finally letting her rest. Labored breathing was the only sound that murmured across the field.  _

_ Toyotama wheezed, pressing her hand against her chest, pulling them away to look at the blood...wait. Toyotama’s hands began to shake as she looked at her clean hands. How? Where’s the blood, she thought as she got up on shaky legs. How? Her legs were broken, her stomach had a gash through it, how? How was she still alive? _ __  
__  
_ “Toyotama.” _ __  
__  
_ A voice rang out through the field, calling to the girl.  _ __  
__  
_ “Toyotama. Come here.”  _ __  
__  
_ Her body moved on autopilot, numbly walking towards the voice.  _ __  
__  
_ “It's over. You stopped the Legion.” _ __  
__  
_ Pain ran through her body, a hand coming up to clutch at her chest.  _ __  
__  
_ “They will come back, yes. But you saved all of those people at the hold.” _ __  
__  
_ Words tried to fumble out of her mouth, though only broken whimpers could be heard.  _ __  
__  
_ “Yes, people died, but all would have perished if not for you. Come.” _ __  
__  
_ Looking up, Toyotama stood in front of the voice, familiar arms reaching out towards her.  _ __  
__  
_ “Come home.”  _ __  
__  
_ Slowly, her eyes closed and she fell into the embrace. Toyotama let out a shuddering breath, gripping the figure tightly. “Yes, Lord Illidan.” _ __  
__  
Toyotama’s eyes fluttered open, closing briefly so she could steady herself and stand upright. When she looked up once more, her eyes met Illidan’s, quickly moving away from the man as she stood at attention. Shame washed over her body when silence overtook the two.    
  
“I should know better.” Illidan spoke, “When the physical battle is over, the mental battle begins.” He put a hand on Toyotama’s shoulder, voice uncharacteristically soft, “The war in your mind will rage each time you fight. Every person you can’t save, every ally you see fall, they will be there in your mind.” A second hand gripped her shoulder, holding on tight. “For as long as you fight, I will be here. You are the Champion that I chose. You will NOT fall.”    
  
Toyotama looked up to meet Illidan’s gaze once more, eyes scanning his face as if looking for a glimmer of doubt. Or that his words were empty, but slowly she realized that Illidan stood by what he said. She lunged forward and embraced Illidan, sobs wracked her body as she clung to her Lord as if he was the only thing tethering her to this world.    
  
Months of recovery, weeks of physical therapy, days of agony and turmoil, and all it took was a few hours of rage to unravel it all. All of the tension that Toyotama fostered and held within her came pouring out as her knees buckled. Illidan knelt on the ground next to her as she cried, Jace and the others walked closer and reached out to put their hands against her back. 

As Toyotama’s whimpers died out, she looking around to her friends around her. She whispered softly to them, “Thank you.”

Things will be okay.

She was the Champion of the Illidari.

She will be okay.


End file.
